Batman and Grossology Alternate Crossover
by Murderous Incident
Summary: There was one crossover, but now there are two. Follow Abby and Ty in an alternate storyline with Batman as they take on the Joker and Lance Boil. Sorry for the wait guys, by the way
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **The Joker and Lance Boil Alliance

Lance Boil fell to the ground, catching his breath as the sounds of the barking police dogs and screaming police officers rang in the distance. He breathed heavily, vigorously sucking in air in order to catch his breath. The ghostly moon glowed through the thin branches of the trees, and a deathly air slithered through the somber wood like a venomous snake.

"Hey guys! He's over here!" One of the officers called. Lance Boil stood up and began to run again, this time faster than before. He could hear the growling hounds chasing after him as he ran. Soon, after running for a while, he fell down once again, this time, allowing the several police officers to huddle around him. The police officers aimed heavy weapons at Lance Boil, arming their guns to fire when ready.

"It's all over Boil. You're not going to escape this time." One of the officers said calmly.

"Put your hands on the ground and stay where you are." Another officer added. Soon, a malevolent smile came over Boil's lips, and he stood up from the ground.

"Get down on the ground Boil!" An officer ordered.

"Before I get down on the ground, a quick question…..did you ever have an Anti-Joker gas vaccination? I have…." Boil said. The officers merely blinked…perplexed by Boil's questions. Suddenly, there were rustles in the bushes around the officers and tiny, purple balls rolled across the ground onto the field where Boil was surrounded by officers.

"What the hell is….?" Soon, the purple balls began to release an emerald gas across the field, quickly spreading toward the officers.

"Is this…Joker gas?" A police officer asked with a scream. However, before he could get a response, the entire field was filled with uncontrollable laughter. The officers howled with laughter as wide grins stretched across their faces, and their eyes and teeth turned a bright yellow. Then, after several minutes of intense laughter, the officers were crutching down on the ground, slowly running out of air. Boil watched as each officer, one by one, died away until the field was completely silent.

"The coast is clear….Joker." Boil announced. There was a rustle in the bushes, and the Joker emerged from the darkness…his clown-white face distinct from the darkness of the forest surrounding him.

"I hate being the one in bushes. Branches and leaves make nightmares for my suit." The Joker said, his yellow teeth bright in the dark.

"Well, step one of our plan has gone into effect." Lance Boil said.

"Wow…talk about a cop-out. Get it?" The Joker laughed.

"We'll need to get out of here as quickly as possible. Those pesky Grossologists are probably being told to move out by that whiny director as we speak." Lance Boil said.

"Speaking of which…we'll probably have to watch out for that flying rodent while we're at it. He's probably on my trail as we speak." The Joker added.

"Then we have no time to lose. We can go to my headquarters and start making adjustments and preparations for our plans." Lance Boil responded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The Joker replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **A Bioweapon

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _The seconds seemed to count down more slowly as they passed, meticulously counted by the thin, silver hand in his watch. Raymond Simmons pulled down his sleeve and glanced around at the restaurant. The smell of luxurious cuisine lingered in the atmosphere, melting in with the sound of soft jazz music from the speakers on the ceiling. Gentle candlelight softly illuminated the room, reinforced by dim lights that lined alongside the deep crimson walls.

"Where the hell is he?" Simmons grumbled under his breath. Suddenly, he heard the sound of high heels prancing toward him.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Raymond Simmons, would you?" A voice asked beside him. Simmons looked up toward the person next to him, a young woman dressed in an emerald evening gown. Her hair matched the colors of the walls and the rosy color of her lipstick. She seemed quite young, with creamy skin and dazzling blue eyes.

"Yes, that would be me." Simmons replied.

"My name is Mercy Graves; I'm an associate of Lex Luthor, your business partner." Graves said, holding out her hand. Simmons shook Graves's hand with a smile.

"I thought that Luthor was going to be the one meeting me today." Simmons asked.

"He was, but he was very busy at the moment, so he sent me out." Graves replied. The waiter moved toward the table with two menus clutched underneath his arm.

"It's about time someone showed up. May I begin with the appetizers and drinks?" The waiter asked with a polite smile.

"A Coke for me would be great, and some garlic bread too." Graves requested.

"A glass of Iron Horse would be fine." Simmons replied. The waiter wrote the orders in his notepad.

"Alright, we'll have that out in just a second." The waiter replied with a smile, then walking away toward the kitchen. Graves watched the waiter move out of the room, then shifted her eyes toward the people in the table adjacent to them, two austere men that constantly stared at her and Simmons.

"You seem a bit young for an associate." Simmons said. Graves shifted her attention back toward Simmons and smiled.

"Oh, everyone at LexCorp says that. It gets old, actually." Graves chuckled.

"Sorry." Simmons replied.

"So, Luthor and I were discussing the technology that you requested just last week on this project for the Simmons Corporation." Graves said.

"Yes, it was vital for my research." Simmons replied.

111

"_Yes, it was vital for my research." _Ty Archer was listening in on the conversation as he sneaked his way behind the restaurant building, past the dumpster filled with rotting garbage that contaminated the dark air with an unbearable stink. Ty looked toward the roof of the building, which was two floors high apparently, based on the height. He pulled out a grapple launcher from his belt and fired toward the rooftop. A line zoomed from the barrel of the grapple launcher, and it grabbed the edge of the roof.

Ty began to climb the side of the building.

111

"I just want to know what anyone would want with such a large amount of _E. Coli. _I mean, what could you do with it?" Graves asked.

"Well, I'd thought you'd know considering you're Luthor's closest associate. You see, we have some business partners, Luthor and I, who are very interested in transforming a simple bacteria such as _E_. _Coli _into something more than that." Simmons replied. That final remark had caught Graves's attention.

"What do you mean by _more than that_?" Graves asked. A sinister smile curled on Simmons's thin lips.

111

Ty silently moved through the air vents of the building, listening in to the conversation in the office.

"When is he going to give us the signal? What is he waiting for, Christmas?" One mobster grunted.

"Would you shut the hell up? '_We're waiting too long; this stuff stinks.' _All you've done since the beginning of this plan is bitch and moan!" Another mobster scolded.

"Would both of you be quiet. You're going to attract too much attention to us!" A cold, raspy voice snapped.

"Yes boss." The mobster replied. Ty sneaked over a bit more to look into the office. Standing in the office of the top floor of the restaurant were five mobsters, 3 armed with a Tommy gun, and 2armed with shotgun. Ty looked toward the corner of the office, where the frightened manager was tied up in thick rope and silenced with silver duct tape around his mouth. He shook and mumbled behind the duct tape, and one of the mobsters punched him in the face.

"Would you shut up? That mumbling of yours is getting on my last nerve!" The mobster growled.

"Patience. He won't be a problem for long." The raspy voice said.

"What are we going to do with him when we're done?" Another mobster asked.

"The Ringworm River has lots of gorgeous flowers along the banks. It'd be nice for us to add some…_fertilizer._" The raspy voice replied. The mobsters chuckled, and Ty leaned in closer to see the boss. The mobsters were huddled around the manager's elegant desk, where sitting behind it was a man dressed in a white suit. A white hat was placed on the top of his head, but Ty could make out the sight of a hard, almost wooden black face with roaring red eyes.

"Black Mask?" Ty whispered.

111

"You see, _E. coli _is pretty much harmless compared to other microorganisms, like smallpox. However, if there were some way to advance its potency…" Simmons said.

"A bioweapon?" Graves asked.

"Yes, and we have business partners who would do anything to get it." Simmons replied. "Of course, you know all about them, don't you?

"Of course I do." Graves replied, drinking her Coke. "After all, I _am _Luthor's closest associate, as you said."

"Yes, Luthor has so much confidence in Mercy Graves. He tells me all about her." Simmons replied.

"Why are you talking in third person? I'm right here." Mercy Graves asked.

"Graves isn't here. Mercy Graves is a young woman of 27 with short, blond hair. Luthor warned me of anyone that tried to step in the way…The Bureau of Grossology, most specifically." Simmons replied. "I'm sure you know _ a lot _about them…Agent Abby Archer."

"What are you up to, Simmons?" Abby demanded.

"Black Mask and his employees have been so generous enough to take a sum of cash to test out my newest toy." Simmons replied, "And when I give them the signal, they're going to spread it across this entire restaurant through the air ducts."

"Maybe next time." Abby replied, kicking the table so that it bounced and knocked into Simmons. The two men adjacent to them immediately stood up and withdrew their pistols, firing at Abby. She quickly dodged them, moving through the screaming crowd that was now evacuating the building.

111

"What's that sound?" A mobster asked.

"I think that's the signal boys. Let her loose." Black Mask replied.

Suddenly, Ty busted through the air duct and landed in the office. Before, two mobsters could do anything, he immediately knocked them down and disarmed them. The other three aimed their weapons and began to fire, but Ty dodged the bullets, moved across toward them, and knocked them down as well. As he watched, Black Mask moved toward a small, black remote with a red button on the desk, but Ty quickly flung a vase sitting in the corner of the room at him.

Black Mask screamed as he fell down onto the floor with shards of the vase scattering across the room. Ty moved around the desk and grabbed Black Mask by the collar abruptly.

"What are you doing here, Black Mask?" Ty demanded.

"Just a small job, is all, testing out a weapon." Black Mask replied. "A friend pulled some strings for me to get out of Arkham in exchange for me doing this."

"What is the weapon?" Ty asked.

"Like _you _need to know." Black Mask replied, kicking Ty off him. Ty slammed against the wall, but before Black Mask could do anything else, Ty fired at him with his goo blaster. Green balls of goo zoomed at Black Mask and pinned him to the opposite wall.

111

Abby Archer hid behind a table as bullets zoomed toward her. She reached into her dress to pull out a small, green sphere. Abby tossed it at the two men. The ball rolled across the floor, and with a loud _hiss, _tear gas spread around them. The two men coughed and sputtered in the gas, allowing Abby to put on her goo blaster and fire at them. The goo knocked the two men down onto the floor and pinned them there.

"Ty, are you done up there?" Abby asked, pressing onto the communicator in her ear.

"Yeah, it's all wrapped up." Ty replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **_A Dangerous Combination_

"The city was always beautiful at night." Commissioner Gordon whispered to himself as he glanced out toward the skyline of Gotham. The silhouettes of the city had melted into the darkness of the cloudy night, sprinkled with an array of colorful lights. However, Gordon knew that the city, even in her unique beauty, was diseased and dying, with symptoms distinguished by the sound of firing guns and blaring police sirens. He knew that there was only one cure for the city of Gotham, and the demand for it was being cast upon the black clouds of the sky: a ring of white light with the shadow of a bat in the center.

"Commissioner Gordon?" A voice spoke from the darkness. Gordon smiled…the cure was here.

Batman stepped out from the shadows toward Gordon, his ebony cape and cowl dripping away from the darkness and into the light. Batman shut off the Bat Signal, and Gordon turned around to face him.

"I'm assuming you know about the little ordeal in Ringworm Penitentiary?" Gordon asked.

"Joker's at it again, and this time, he's got a friend?" Batman replied.

"It's been about an hour since Lance Boil escaped from Ringworm, and apparently, the Joker's been running around with him in the forest. They disappeared so far, and we don't know where they're going." Gordon explained.

"Do you have any leads?" Batman asked.

"The boys down at Ringworm are working on it. Considering that Lance Boil is a criminal known to the Bureau of Grossology, they're sending agents to help out in the investigation right now." Gordon explained. "If it's of any help at all, this also happened around the same time where an arrest was made for Black Mask."

"Joker, Lance Boil, and Black Mask…sounds like a pretty dangerous combination. I should get going then. Every second I spend here is another second that Joker's out killing someone." Batman replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **_The New Mission_

"Two of the biggest crime lords known to the United States sitting in the same place with the same plan? Doesn't sound like this'll be an easy mission." Lab Rat said, looking through his microscope as he analyzed the bacterium underneath the lens. Abby and Ty had returned to the Gag Lab after the ordeal at the restaurant. They had changed into their standard uniforms as they awaited Lab Rat to give his analysis.

"Based on the information I got from my little meeting with Raymond Simmons, it looks like he and Black Mask were just the producers. I want to find out who the consumers are." Abby replied, rubbing her throbbing ankles.

"It looks like Black Mask was better at keeping his mouth shut than Simmons. Whoever is the consumer in all of this is probably none too happy that he let slip the information about the thing they were developing." Ty added. "Do you have anything on the thing you're researching?"

"It's _E. coli _alright, but there's something different about it." Lab Rat replied.

"Simmons _did _say that they were going to make developments on the bacteria in order to make it more dangerous." Abby said.

"The analysis is picking up…"

"AGENTS!" A voice screamed from the intercom screen. Abby and Ty quickly turned to see the Director on the screen, shivering feverishly as he looked into the Gag Lab.

"What's up Director?" Abby asked.

"Lance Boil has escaped from Ringworm Penitentiary! You have to get him before he hurts someone!" The Director shrieked.

"Boil's out? Maybe there's a connection here…"Ty said.

"I'll do some more research on the bacteria while you're gone. You just get Lance Boil back in his cell." Lab Rat explained.

"Alright, let's roll!" Abby replied, running toward the garage.


End file.
